Alles Illusion?
by Hasifu
Summary: Tja“, erwiderte Snape ... "Da sein Trank explodiert ist, denkt jetzt der ganze Jahrgang, Sie seien Blaise Zabini. Ebenso denken alle, Blaise Zabini wäre Harry Potter.“ Draco x Harry & Zabini x Ron
1. Tückisches Zweihornhorn

„Was soll das heißen, ich soll von heute bis Sonntag im Slytherin-Kerker

wohnen?"

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Zur Salzsäule erstarrt saß ich auf einem Stuhl im

Zimmer von Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Links von mir Zabini und Neville, ebenso schockiert wie ich. Und rechts neben

mir niemand geringer als er, der Eisprinz von Slytherin, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

„Tja", erwiderte Snape und grinste genüsslich. „Da dürfen sie sich bei

Mister Malfoy bedanken. Oder doch eher bei Mister Longbotton!? Da sein Trank

explodiert ist, denkt jetzt der ganze Jahrgang, Sie seien Blaise Zabini. Ebenso

denken alle, Blaise Zabini wäre Harry Potter."

„Aber…", stammelte Blaise. „Muss ich dann auch nach Gryffindor!?"

„Natürlich", höhnte Snape. „Oder denken Sie, Sie bleiben lange am Leben,

wenn Harry Potter durch den Kerker der Slytherins läuft?"

Der Slytherin vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, die langen Haare verdeckten

es völlig.

„Sie sollten froh sein, dass sie nicht wirklich in Potters Körper stecken,

Zabini.", höhnte der Zaubertrankprofessor. „Ich habe Longbottom und Malfoy

ein Gegenmittel gegeben, die zwei wissen also, wer Sie wirklich sind. Um das

Ganze auf die gesamte Schule auszuweiten, trinken Sie beide den missglückten

Trank noch einmal in der großen Halle, damit die ganze Schule denkt, Sie seien

der jeweils andere. Nur gut, dass unser Longbottom so ein miserabler

Zaubertrankbrauer ist, dadurch dürfte das Ganze in etwa 3 Tagen seine Wirkung

verloren haben. Wenn sie also Montag früh aufwachen, geht jeder Schüler hier

davon aus, Harry Potter ist Harry Potter und Blaise Zabini ist Blaise Zabini.

„Ahm… Professor Snape…", setzte ich vorsichtig an. „Warum geben Sie

nicht einfach allen, die in unserem Kurs waren, das Gegengift!?"

„Denken Sie vielleicht, ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun!? Los, beeilen Sie

sich und schaffen sie ihre Klamotten aus ihren alten Schlafräumen, solange die

Anderen noch beim Mittagessen sind. Longbottom, Malfoy, Sie beide werden auf

Potter und Zabini acht geben, dass diese in den fremden Häusern keinen Unsinn

machen."

Blaise und ich nickten ergeben und standen auf. Malfoy warf noch einen genervten

Blick auf Longbottom und sagte dann: „Wir treffen uns in 5 Minuten in der

Eingangshalle."

Ich nickte nur leicht und stapfte missmutig die Treppe hinauf, während Zabini

und Malfoy eine andere Treppe hinab stiegen. Neville holte mich ein und setzte

an: „Harry, es tut mir so Leid. Wirklich. Ich wollte das Zweihorn-Horn da noch

nicht rein werfen, Malfoy hat mir seinen Ellenbogen in den Rücken gerammt und

ich hab etwas davon reinfallen lassen. Ich wollte das doch gar nicht. Ich…"

Ich seufzte und unterbrach ihn.

„Ist schon okay, Neville, es sind ja nur noch zweieinhalb Tage, die werde ich

schon überleben. Sieh bloß zu, dass Zabini nicht zu viel Unsinn anstellt. Und

pass auf, dass Hermione und Ron ihm nicht aus Versehen etwas sagen, was er gar

nicht wissen dürfte! Es wäre doch zu blöd, wenn diese Schlangen etwas von der

Karte des Rumtreibers oder meinem Tarnumhang erfahren würden… Los, sieh nach,

ob jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum ist."

Gehorsam stieg Neville als Erster durch den Eingang und rief mich nur kurze Zeit

später. Es waren wirklich noch alle beim Mittagessen.

Ich kletterte durch das Portraitloch und ging die Treppen in den Schlafsaal

hinauf. Dort schnappte ich mir meine Sporttasche und warf alle Sachen, die ich

über das Wochenende brauchen würde, hinein. dann legte ich noch die Karte des

Rumtreibers, den Tarnumhang und das Fotoalbum von Hagrid oben drauf.

Schließlich schloss ich sie seufzend und warf sie mir über die Schulter.

„Na dann los", sagte ich. „Bevor unser Prinz noch warten muss."

Abermals rief mich Neville erst, nachdem er überzeugt war, dass alle

Gryffindors noch in der großen Halle waren. Als wir am Treffpunkt ankamen,

warteten Malfoy und Zabini schon, ebenso wie Professor Snape.

„Nun gut", sagte er. „Sie beide werden jetzt in die große Halle gehen und

sofort den Trank nehmen. Die Schüler müssen sie nicht ansehen, es wird

automatisch funktionieren. Danach drehen sie wieder um und kommen zurück."

Er drückte uns beiden eine Phiole mit Nevilles Zaubertrank in die Hand und wir

stießen die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. Kaum jemand achtete auf uns. Mit

Todesverachtung kippte ich mir den Inhalt der Phiole in den Mund und schluckte,

ebenso wie Zabini. Obwohl ich keine Reaktion merkte, kam kurze Zeit später der

untrügliche Beweis.

Colin Creevey kam nämlich auf uns zu und sagte, wie immer „Hi Harry!"

jedoch nicht zu mir, sondern zu Zabini. Dieser lächelte dem Kleinen unsicher

zu, der daraufhin fröhlich zur Tür hinausging.


	2. Der Löwe in der Schlangenhaut

Unsicher fühlte ich nach, ob die Phiole noch in meiner Hosentasche war. Snape

hatte Zabini und mir ein Fläschchen mit Gegenmittel gegeben, falls wir während

des Wochenendes in eine Situation gelangen sollten, die dies erforderte. Ich

hatte jetzt schon den Drang, zu Ron und Hermione zu laufen und es ihnen

einzuflössen.

Doch anstatt meinem Instinkt zu folgen, saß ich auf meinem – nein, auf

Zabinis – Platz am Slytherin-Tisch in der großen Halle und stocherte lustlos

in meinem Essen herum, während Pansy Parkinson mich zulaberte, wie furchtbar

doch Hermione's Frisur sei.

„Also ich finde, sie könnte ja ruhig mal mehr aus sich machen.", sagte sie

gerade. „Obwohl… ob das was bringt!?"

Unwillkürlich krallten sich meine Finger mehr um das Besteck und die Knöchel

traten weiß hervor. Parkinson kicherte vor sich hin und führte dann ihren

Monolog fort. „Ich warte ja immer noch darauf, dass sie was mit dem

Narbenjungen anfängt. Als ob sie jemand um den beneiden würde. Okay, er ist

berühmt und so, aber ansonsten…"

Sie wollte gerade ihren Sermon erweitern, als sie unterbrochen wurde: „Kannst

Du nicht mal beim Essen die Klappe halten, Parks?", zischte Draco.

Verwundert sah ich zu ihm rüber. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Die Alte

nervt."

Dann aß er seelenruhig weiter. Pansy warf einen beleidigten Blick in Richtung

Draco, schwieg aber.

Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder, der Appetit war mir dennoch endgültig

vergangen. Das lag zum einen an Pansys Geläster, zum anderen aber auch daran,

das Crabbe und Goyle mir gegenüber das Essen wie die Schweine in sich

hineinschlangen. Dagegen hatte Ron die hervorragendsten Tischmanieren, die man

sich vorstellen konnte.

Das konnte ja lustig werden, noch 60 Stunden mit den Slytherins.

Nach dem Essen nahm ich meine Sporttasche, in der sich all meine Habseligkeiten

befanden und folgt Draco, seinen zwei Bodyguards und der Nervensäge Parks in

Richtung des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums.

Letztere hatte schon wieder angefangen zu Reden, diesmal jedoch zum Glück über

den voran gegangenen Unterricht, was es mir ermöglichte, ein normales Gespräch

mit ihr zu führen. Schließlich waren wir im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.

Die mir schon bekannten fahlgrünen Kugellampen strahlten ihr bedrohliches Licht

aus und die Sessel und Sofas sahen immer noch eher edel als bequem aus. Ich

sehnte mich jetzt schon nach dem warmen rot von Gryffindor.

Ich folgte Draco in Richtung der Schlafsääle mit der Ausrede, wir wollen uns

ein wenig hinlegen. Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie

gingen einen Gang entlang, der mit Marmorplatten gefliest war und von dem

mehrere Türen abzweigten. Schließlich blieb er an einer Tür stehen. Staunend

las ich das Türschild: Malfoy & Zabini.

„Ihr habt Zweierzimmer?", fragte ich fassungslos.

„Ihr etwa nicht? Wie viele schlafen denn bei Euch in einem Zimmer!?",

erwiderte Malfoy höhnisch.

„Der ganze Jahrgang, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron und ich.", antwortete ich

leise.

Draco lachte. „Das ist mal wieder typisch Gryffindor, dieser Zusammenhalt.

Dann habt ihr bestimmt auch Gruppenduschen oder so was stimmts?"

Er drehte mich zu mir um und fixierte mich.

„Ja klar, na und?", erwiderte ich verstimmt. „Ist doch beim Quidditch

nicht anders."

Seine grauen Augen schienen mich festnageln zu wollen. Er leckte sich über die

Lippen – und grinste. Dann ließ mein Blick mich los. Er öffnete die Tür.

„Na dann, Potter, erlebe den Luxus eines Slytherin-Daseins.", sagte er und

betrat seinen Schlafraum.

Mit der festen Überzeugung, ich würde mir nichts anmerken lassen, trat ich

ein. Doch trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Das

Zimmer hatte hohe Fenster, die Licht herein ließen (zweifellos Magie,

schließlich waren wir im Kerker), die von smaragdgrünen Schals gesäumt waren.

Der Boden bestand aus hellbraunen Diehlen. Die zwei Himmelbetten standen jeweils

an der nördlichen und südlichen Wand, jeweils benachbart von einem Kleider-

und einem Nachtschrank. Eine Tür rechts von mir ging vermutlich ins Bad. Die

Betten waren mit silbriger Satinbettwäsche bezogen, die Vorhänge hatten

wiederkehrend das warme smaragdgrün.

Ich trat einen Schritt in den Raum und die Tür schlug sacht hinter mir ins

Schloss. Draco hatte sich derweil auf sein Bett fallen lassen. Also ging ich auf

das andere Bett zu und fand Schrank und Nachttisch (wie erwartet) leer vor.

Schweigend fing ich an, meine Habseligkeiten zu verstauen. Die Karte des

Rumtreibers und den Tarnumhang ließ ich in der Tasche und schob sie in das

unterste Fach des Schrankes. Das Fotoalbum meiner Eltern lehnte ich gegen die

Nachttischlampe, sodass das Deckblatt wie ein Foto aufrecht stand.

Dann holte ich das Buch Fliegen mit den Cannons, ein ehemaliges

Weihnachtsgeschenk von Ron hervor, legte mich bäuchlings aufs Bett und begann,

zu lesen.

Ein Knarren ließ mich aufhorchen und ich sah erstmals von meinem Buch auf,

welches ich auch prompt aus der Hand fallen ließ, als ich den Ursprung des

Geräusches entdeckte.

Draco hatte die Tür seines Kleiderschrankes geöffnet und stand nun überlegend

davor – in Boxershorts (die Farbe? Grün natürlich ;)).

Unwillkürlich starrte ich auf seinen Hintern und seinen Rücken, während er

die Fächer nach etwas absuchte. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, wodurch

sich seine Beine anspannten. Fasziniert beobachtete ich die Muskeln unter der

blassen Haut. Leider schien er in dem Moment gefunden haben, was er gesucht

hatte. Er zog eine zerschlissene Jeans und einen Wollpulli aus dem Schrank und

schloss ihn. Schnell hob ich das Buch vor meine Augen und tat so, als würde ich

immer noch angestrengt lesen. Ich hörte, wie seine nackten Füße in meine

Richtung kamen und spürte, wie er sich über meine Schulter beugte und mitlas.

„Aha, die Cannons… bist du wirklich ein Fan von dieser Gurkentruppe,

Potter?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich für die PoP.", nuschelte ich.

„Pride of Portree? Interessant… die mag ich auch. Hast Du von dem letzten

Wahnsinnshalt von Meaghan gehört? Sie hat den Quaffel mit den Füßen gehalten,

während sie mit nur noch einer Hand am Besen hing! Dadurch sind sie

Tabellen-Erster geworden. Das war der Wahnsinn! Sie hat…"

Fasziniert drehte ich den Kopf zu Malfoy. Seine Augen glühten richtig, als er

von dieser Glanzparade erzählte. Scheinbar war ihm das auch aufgefallen. Er

stockte mitten im Satz und starrte mich an. Eine Strähne löste sich aus seiner

Frisur und fiel mir entgegen, kitzelte meine Wange. Ich zuckte zurück, ebenso

wie er.

Der Eisprinz sah mich an, abschätzend, musternd. Schließlich seufzte er leise

und erhob sich. Der Zauber des Augenblicks war gebrochen. Augenblicklich kehrte

die Maske seines abschätzigen Grinsens auf sein Gesicht zurück. Er fixierte

mich und sagte: „Naja, aber das weißt Du ja wohl schon selber."

Ich schluckte aufgrund dieser kalten Worte und nickte kurz.

Er zog sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf und stieg in die Jeans, die an den

Knien aufgerissen war. Irgendwie machte ihn dieses Outfit… ja… menschlicher?

Wäre da nicht der Gesichtsausdruck gewesen.

Er ging leichtfüßig in Richtung des Tisches, der in der Mitte des Raumes

stand. „Los Potter", sagte er. „Komm her."

„Warum?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Weil ich dir jetzt einen kurzen Überblick über den Slytherin-Kerker und

über die Beziehungen hier geben werde. Oder glaubst Du, ich habe Lust, dass Du

Dich verrätst und ganz Slytherin heraus bekommt, dass ich mit Dir ein Zimmer

geteilt hab!?"

„Natürlich nicht.", seufzte ich ergeben.

„So, jetzt bin ich ein sprichwörtlicher Löwe in der Schlangenhaut.",

grinste ich.

„Du meinst wohl ‚Wolf im Schafspelz' oder?", erwiderte Draco.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt doch was ich meine, Malfoy."

Malfoy hatte mir nun fast eineinhalb Stunden Nachhilfe-Unterricht im

slytherinschen und zabiniischen Benehmen gegeben. Dabei war er wider erwartend

etwas aufgetaut. Wenn seine bissigen und eingebildeten Kommentare nicht gewesen

wären, hätte er fast freundlich sein können.

Ich aber wusste nun immerhin, wo welche Zimmer lagen, wer etwas mit wem hatte

und wer wen nicht leiden konnte. Ich kannte die gängigen Spitznamen der

Bekannten von Zabini und seine Eigenschaften (von Arroganz mal abgesehen, die

kannte ich ja schon vorher). Ich hatte gelernt, wie er sich verhielt, was er

mochte, was er verabscheute und welche Musik er hörte.

Mit etwas Glück würde ich die zwei Tage als Zabini durchgehen.

„Ach und eins habe ich noch vergessen. Denk ja nicht daran, hier jemanden von

den Mädels anzubaggern."

„Warum das denn?", fragte ich. „Hat Zabini eine Freundin...? Oh nein, guck

mich nicht so an. Sag jetzt nicht, ich muss mich auch noch mit einem

Slytherin-Weib herum schlagen!?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Ich begann gerade, mich zu entspannen, als ich sein

diabolisches Lächeln bemerkte. Sein Blick nagelte mich zum dritten Mal am

heutigen Tage fest.

„Nein, Zabini ist Single. Und wenn, hätte er keine Freundin, sondern einen

Freund. Zabini ist nämlich schwul. Wusstest Du das nicht!?"

Er lächelte zweideutig und wartete meine Reaktion ab. In meinem Kopf arbeitete

es derweil. Deshalb hatte Parks mich so zugesülzt. Deshalb hatte ich ihn noch

nie in Begleitung eines einzigen Mädchens gesehen, sondern immer nur in

Begleitung von Mehreren.

Der blonde Slytherin saß förmlich auf heißen Kohlen, wie ich wohl reagieren

würde. Ich jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Von mir aus. Solange ich

nicht mit einem Kerl knutschen muss, kann er von mir aus auf Crabbe, Goyle oder

sogar auf Dich stehen."

Ob ich ihn wohl enttäuschte? Seine Mimik sah so aus, doch wahrscheinlich hatte

ich mich getäuscht. „Nein nein…", murmelte er. „Zabini steht eher

auf…"

Doch er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

Schließlich sah er auf und sagte nur: „Dann ist ja gut, wenn Du kein Problem

damit hast, so zu tun, als ob Du schwul wärst. Los jetzt, der Unterricht geht

bald weiter."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und stieg aus seinen Jeans, um die Schuluniform

wieder anzuziehen. Abermals starrte ich ihm hinterher.

Er hätte sich wohl kaum so unbekümmert bewegt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass

ich gar nicht so tun musste als ob…

Das war das erste Kapitel von „Alles Illusion" Ich hoffe, es hat Euch

gefallen und ich krieg ein paar Kommentare ^^ Na, auf wen Zabini wohl steht!? Es

bleibt spannend XD


	3. Der Drache auf blanker Haut

Ich musste mich tatsächlich im siebten Himmel befinden. Das war ja unglaublich! Sechzig wunderbare Stunden mit meiner großen Liebe auf einem Zimmer. Juhu! Hach, ich bin aber auch ein Glückspilz! Wie schön, dass Neville so dämlich ist.

Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry das Wochenende mit Draco überlebt – nicht das der gute Dray ihn gleich in der ersten Nach anknabbert und der kleine unschuldige Gryffindor um sein Leben rennt. Dann wäre die ganze schöne Gelegenheit dahin.

Aha, hier ist also der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Mmh, nicht schlecht. Könnte etwas mehr silber vertragen nach meinem Geschmack.

Oooooh und da ist er… dieser Körper… diese Schultern… und das Niedlichste sind ja immer noch diese Sommersprossen. Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Grund finden, ihm die Phiole einzuflössen und vor allem, ihn dazu zu bringen, mich zu mögen.

Blaise Zabini, das ist die Chance Deines Lebens!

Lüstern starrte ich Dracos Nacken an. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Der Slytherin lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und las ein Buch. Ich tat so, als würde ich das Gleiche tun, schielte dabei aber unauffällig über die Seiten hinweg.

„Sag mal…", begann Draco auf einmal und ich fixierte schleunigst wieder die Buchseiten. „Sind das Wiesel und die Granger eigentlich ein Paar?"

Nun sah ich doch wieder auf. „Wie kommst Du denn darauf?"

„Nur so, ist mir grad eingefallen. Sag schon."

„Nein sind sie nicht. Sie haben es im fünften Jahr mal miteinander probiert, hat aber nicht so richtig funktioniert. Die beiden kennen sich einfach zu gut – vor allem die Macken des jeweils anderen.", sagte ich schließlich

„Aha…", machte Draco und grinste vielsagend. „Und was ist mit Dir? Hat es mit Mini-Wiesel auch nicht geklappt, weil sie Deine Macken kannte."

Nein, mit Ginny hat es nicht geklappt, weil ich schwul bin, Du arrogante und leider heterosexuelle Schlange. Würde ich ihm jetzt gern sagen. Tu ich aber nicht.

„Chemie hat halt nicht gestimmt.", sagte ich stattdessen und hielt das Thema für beendet. Mein Gesprächspartner aber wohl nicht.

„Und wo lag das Problem genau? Wer hat denn Schluss gemacht?"

„Ich. Und jetzt ist Ende mit der Fragerei. Ich zieh mich jetzt um, das Quidditch-Training geht bald los."

„Du spinnst doch, Potter. Wie sollst Du denn zum Gryffindor-Training gehen, wenn alle denken, Du wärst Zabini? Die schmeißen Dich achtkantig wieder raus. Wir beide haben morgen Training. Und Du wirst nicht der Sucher sein, sondern einer der Treiber. Zabini macht den Löwensucher für dieses Wochenende."

So ein Mist. Damit war diese Möglichkeit, Draco zu entgehen, erledigt. Nur gut, dass ich noch einen Plan B hatte. Also stand ich auf und zog mir meinen Pulli über den Kopf.

„Was machst Du da?", fragte Draco irritiert.

„Ich ziehe mich um und laufe ein paar Runden um den See. Was dagegen?", erwiderte ich.

„Nö. Mach nur. Wenn Du meinst, dass Du das nötig hast.", murmelte er leise.

Ich blinzelte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüber – und bemerkte, dass er mich anstarrte. Genauer gesagt meine Körpermitte. Von hinten.

Du hast auch echt nichts zu tun, blöder Eisprinz.

Äußerlich ungerührt stieg ich aus meinen Jeans, wobei mir – tollpatschig wie ich nun mal war – versehentlich die Boxershorts verrutschte und einen Teil meines Hinterns freigab. Mit leicht roten Ohren zog ich das Ding wieder an Ort und Stelle und kramte in meiner Tasche nach meinen Trainingssachen.

„Wo ist Dein Drache?", fragte Draco plötzlich unvermittelt.

„Bitte?", machte ich.

„Na, Dein Tattoo. Die ganze Schule kennt die Gerüchte über Deine ach so tolle Drachentätowierung. Also, wo ist das Ding? Oder ist es nur ein Gerücht?"

Ich seufzte und starrte zur Decke. Auch das noch.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber Dir werde ich es sicherlich nicht zeigen."

„Ja klar", höhnte der Blonde, starrte mich aber weiterhin an. „Es existiert einfach nichts, deshalb kannst Du es mir auch nicht zeigen. So einfach ist das."

Endlich hatte ich die dumme Hose gefunden und zog sie an. Dieses Gespräch verlief nicht, aber absolut und gar nicht, in meinen gewünschten Bahnen.

„Malfoy…", grummelte ich. „Es ist da, aber ich werde es Dir nicht zeigen, weil es an einer Stelle oder besser in der Nähe einer Stelle ist, die Dich nichts angeht okay? Oder muss ich noch deutlicher werden?"

Nun waren nicht nur meine Ohren, sondern mein ganzes Gesicht rot. Verdammter Bockmist. Ich zog mir ein Shirt über den Kopf und stieg in meine Laufschuhe. Den Zauberstab steckte ich sicherheitshalber in den Hosenbund.

Erst, als ich vollkommen angezogen war, wagte ich es, mich wieder zu Draco zu wenden. Der saß völlig paralysiert auf seinem Bett, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und starrte mich immer noch unverhohlen an. Schließlich lächelte er sein Malfoy-Lächeln.

„Wir werden sehen, Potter…", murmelte er.

Bei seinen Worten lief es mir kalt den Rücken runter. Dennoch zuckte ich gleichgültig mit den Schultern murmelte ein „ja klar" und danach noch ein leises „bis später" und trat aus der Tür. Kaum war diese geschlossen jagte ich aus dem Schloss.

Erst nach der ersten Runde um den See konnte ich mich wieder beruhigen und die Bilder in meinem Kopf verdrängen. Bilder, in denen Draco wirklich alles sah…


	4. Göttliche Vorstellungen

~ Dracos POV ~

Noch Sekunden, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, konnte ich nicht anders, als auf das dunkle Holz zu starren und an das zu denken, was ich gerade gehört hatte. Potters Drachentattoo lag also irgendwo unter seinen Shorts. Und da ich es für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass der Gryffindor sich einen Drachen auf den Hintern tätowieren ließ – meine Auffassungsgabe war einfach grandios – musste es sich irgendwo auf Höhe der Lenden befinden. Sofort schossen mir wilde Gedanken durch den Kopf, in denen sich ein nachtschwarzer, Feuer speiender Drache um seine Männlichkeit legte. Wahnsinnig erotische Vorstellung. Wenn ich nicht Draco Malfoy wäre, würde ich jetzt sabbern. Aber nein, Malfoys sabbern nicht.  
Stattdessen machte ich mich daran, mir einen Plan auszudenken, wie ich den Goldjungen überzeugen könnte, ans andere Ufer zu schwimmen…

~ Harrys POV ~

Nach weiteren drei Runden um den See war ich geschätzte zehn Kilometer gelaufen und endlich wieder ruhig und klar im Kopf. Verschwitzt und mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern ging ich schon fast automatisch in Richtung Gryffindorturm, bis mir auf halbem Weg einfiel, dass das die falsche Richtung war. Seufzend drehte ich um und ging in Richtung Kerker. Es war doch echt zum Heulen.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum war einiges los, doch ich ignorierte die Rufe der anderen mit dem Kommentar „Erstmal duschen" und ging auf mein Zimmer. Draco war glücklicherweise gerade nicht da und so entledigte ich mich schon im Schlafzimmer meiner Klamotten und ging mit einer frischen Boxer und einem Handtuch ins Bad. Als ich eintrat, erhellte sich der Raum automatisch durch viele Kerzen, die durch Magie entzündet wurden und ich bemerkte, dass ich in dem wohl luxuriösesten Bad von ganz Hogwarts stand. Es war komplett aus schwarzem Marmor und die Armaturen aus silbern blitzendem Edelstahl waren dazu genau der richtige Kontrast. Staunend betrat ich das Bad und stellte mich unter die Dusche, in deren Kabine locker ein Troll gepasst hätte. Ich wusch mir die Haare und seifte mich ein, während ich langsam begann, mich mit meinem Schicksal anzufreunden. Ich hätte schließlich auch versehentlich in Hufflepuff landen können. Da wäre das Bad sicher schlechter gewesen. Jedoch war der Nachteil hier, dass ich mit Malfoy ein Zimmer teilen musste. Aber gut, irgendwie würde ich das Ganze schon überleben (es sei denn, Malfoy ermordete mich mit dem Avada… ich beschloss, mit dem Zauberstab unter dem Kissen zu schlafen).

Seufzend stieg ich nach etwa einer halben Stunde aus der Dusche und band mir gerade mein Handtuch um die Hüften, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und – niemand dort war.  
„Hallo?", fragte ich irritiert.  
„Harry?", kam es aus dem Nichts. „Oh Gott, bin ich froh, dass ich Dich gefunden habe…"  
„Neville?", erwiderte ich irritiert.  
Und wirklich. Der Gryffindor zog sich meinen Tarnumhang vom Kopf und sah mich panisch an.  
„Ich musste einfach mit Dir reden!", stammelte er. „Zabini… er, er… es ist einfach eine Katastrophe!"  
„Jetzt mal ruhig Neville.", beruhigte ich ihn. „Ich zieh mir schnell was über und dann reden wir ok?"  
Neville nickte nervös und verschwand im Schlafraum. Kurze Zeit später folgte ich ihm angezogen.  
„Also, was gibt's?", fragte ich ihn nervös. Irgendwie ahnte ich nichts Gutes.  
„Es geht um Zabini. Der Kerl ist so schwul wie die Nacht dunkel ist!", fluchte Neville.  
„Ja und?", erwiderte ich perplex.  
Gut, dass Zabini genau wie ich auf Jungs stand war mir neu, aber nicht unbedingt überraschend.  
„Das Problem dabei ist, dass er auf jemanden aus Gryffindor steht.", erklärte Neville ungeduldig und bekam dabei vor Aufregung rote Flecken.  
„Auf wen denn? Seamus? Dean? Oder jemand aus den unteren Jahrgängen?"  
„Viel viel schlimmer! Ich befürchte, er steht auf Ron!"  
„Ron!?", fragte ich und prustete los. Gleich darauf wurde ich wieder ernst. Das könnte ein Problem werden. Ron war so ziemlich der schwulenfeindlichste Kerl, dem ich je begegnet war. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich mich hütete, ihm von meiner Neigung zu erzählen.  
„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", jammerte Neville.  
„Du machst gar nichts. Ron denkt eh, Zabini wäre ich. Von daher kann er sowieso nicht viel machen. Es sei denn, er verwendet die Phiole… aber dann würde Ron sowieso vollkommen durchdrehen. Lass uns erstmal Ruhe bewahren, denke ich, das dürfte das Beste für alle sein."  
Beruhigend klopfte ich Neville auf die Schulter. Der schluckte und stand schließlich auf.  
„Okay…", murmelte er. „Dann werd ich mal wieder gehen. Bevor ich den Schlangen zum Fraß vorgeworfen werde."  
Ich grinste und meinte: „Mach das mal. Wenn was ist, Du weißt ja, wo Du mich findest."  
Neville zog sich meinen Umhang über den Kopf und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Malfoy herein stürmte, die Arme voll gepackt mit Tüten, sodass er nicht in der Lage war, die Tür zu schließen. Neville nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte hinaus, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Ich sprang auf und ging zur Tür, damit Malfoy sich nicht wunderte. Der ließ derweil ächzend alles auf sein Bett fallen und bemerkte erst da, dass er nicht allein im Raum war.  
„Oh. Potter.", sagte er leise.  
„Nein, der Weihnachtsmann. Wen hast du denn erwartet?", erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd und warf mich wieder aufs Bett mit der vagen Idee, meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Dummerweise konnte ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren, weil mir immer noch die Worte von Neville im Kopf rumspukten. Das würde nicht einfach werden, weder für Ron noch für Zabini.

Ich hatte wohl laut geseufzt, denn Malfoy, der gerade dabei war, seine Tüten auszuräumen, drehte sich zu mir und fragte: „Wasn los, Potter? Hast schon ein schweres Leben was?"  
„Nerv mich nicht, Draco.", grummelte ich. „Ich zerbreche mir gerade den Kopf über Deinen Freund Zabini."  
„Wieso das denn?", erwiderte Malfoy perplex.  
„Ach nur so", wich ich aus. Ich wusste ja nicht, ob Malfoy von Zabinis Neigung wusste oder nicht und ich wollte auch nicht irgendeinen Streit provozieren.  
„Jetzt sag schon.", forderte der Slytherin plötzlich und hörte auf, in seinen Sachen zu kramen.  
„Warum sollte ich?", fragte ich und starrte ihn an.  
Der Blonde starrte zurück und fing meinen Blick ein.  
„Mich wundert es nur, dass Du Dich für Zabini interessierst…", murmelte er.  
„Tu ich nicht.", sagte ich. „Ich hab nur vorhin ein paar Infos von Neville bekommen, die einigen Gryffindors vielleicht Schwierigkeiten machen könnten."  
„Wem denn? Dir zum Beispiel?", zischte Draco.  
Langsam wurde das Gespräch etwas seltsam.  
„Nein, mir nicht. Aber Ron.", antwortete ich zögernd.  
Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Draco zusammen sackte. Als hätte er etwas befürchtet, was nun glücklicherweise nicht eingetreten war.  
„Zabini wird sich schon zurück halten. Schwule sind eigentlich nicht aufdringlich.", meinte er locker.  
„Ach? Als ob Du da so genau Bescheid wüsstest…", murmelte ich.  
„Was hast Du gesagt, Potter?", fragte Draco.  
„Ach nix", entgegnete ich ausweichend.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco mir nicht glaubte, aber er beließ es für den Augenblick dabei und beschränkte sich darauf mit den Achseln zu zucken und sich weiter seinem Einkauf zu widmen. Als er die eine Tüte unter der anderen hervor zog, kam die Obere ins Rutschen und fiel vom Bett. Malfoy versuchte noch, den Fall aufzuhalten, doch dafür war es schon zu spät: Die Tüte kippte mit der Öffnung nach unten zu Boden.  
Automatisch stand ich auf und wollte Malfoy helfen, die Sachen wieder aufzuheben. Dieser bedeckte den ausgekippten Inhalt der Tüte jedoch schnell mit seinen Händen und versuchte so, ihn vor meinen Blicken zu verbergen. Hektisch stopfte er alles wieder in die Tüte zurück.  
Ich wollte mich gerade kommentarlos wieder hinsetzen, als mir eine kleine Schachtel auffiel, die bis zu meinem Bett geschlittert war. Ich hob sie auf und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Grinsend warf ich Malfoy die blaue Packung in den Schoß und verzog mich wieder hinter meinem Buch – nicht ohne ihm einen anzüglichen Blick zuzuwerfen. _Extra große Kondome – Premium Qualität_. Interessant.

~ Dracos POV ~

Verdammt. Jetzt musste mir natürlich auch unbedingt diese Tüte runter fallen und nicht die andere, harmlosere, mit der Zahnpasta und dem Duschgel. Argh.  
Wenn er wüsste, für wen die Kondome bestimmt sind, würde er mich vermutlich umbringen. Aber gut, was tut man nicht alles für seinen besten Freund.  
Zum Glück hat er den Rest des Inhalts nicht gesehen.

Okay Malfoy, jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Ob das Zeug zum Einsatz kommt, weißt Du doch noch gar nicht. Aber wenn... welch göttliche Vorstellung. Danke Gott, dass Longbottom so eine Hohlbirne ist. Ich liebe mein Leben.

Tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich mit der Formatierung so einen Murks gemacht habe. Jetzt müsste es aber für alle lesbar sein ^^


End file.
